Winter
by Ninumoko
Summary: Rin era una estudiante de secundaria popular, sin muchas metas en su vida. Un día, luego de que parte de su familia muera en un accidente de tráfico, se va a vivir con sus abuelos a Alemania. Tres años después, unos extraños sueños la amargan y decide volver otra vez al lugar dónde comenzó todo. RinxLen, muchas más parejas.
1. Chapter 1

**Winter.**

**Resúmen:** Rin era una estudiante de secundaria popular, sin muchas metas en su vida. Un día, luego de que parte de su familia muera en un accidente de tráfico, se va a vivir con sus abuelos a Alemania. Tres años después, unos extraños sueños la amargan y decide volver otra vez al lugar dónde comenzó todo.

**Pairing: **LenxRin (incesto o no, es un secreto (?)), demás aparecerán por el transcurso de la historia.

**Advertencia:** Ni Vocaloid, ni los personajes utilizados en ésta historia son de mi propiedad.

**Prólogo.**

[ El despertador de su teléfono móvil sonó con su canción favorita de todas las mañanas, aunque no era muy buena idea, pues de cierto modo ya empezó a cogerle asco. Apartó las cortinas a un lado para que la tibia luz del alba se hiciese paso en su habitación, se desperezó. Su piel se erizó al ya no tener encima las dos mantas que la tapaban de la estancia de la fría habitación, al parecer sus padres se olvidaron de encender la calefacción.

Era una rutina monótoma, se levantaba, desayunaba, vestía, se lavaba los dientes y se iba al instituto cómo siempre, junto con sus amigas. Se ajustó el lazo blanquecino en su cabellera rubia, acicalándose para parecer más mona. Parpadeó varias veces las pestañas para ver cómo se quedó el rimel y cogió su mochila subiéndose cómo siempre la falda del uniforme, salió de su casa, encontrándose primero con su mejor amiga Gumi, que era oportunamente su vecina y con la que siempre iba al instituto.

Rin era una chica normal de 16 años, se arreglaba, iba a fiestas, tenía su grupo de amigos y un carácter bien marcado. Su vida se la habían regalado en bandeja de plata y no se quejaba de nada. Su madre era diseñadora de moda algo reconocida y su padre era jefe de una agencia de viajes, aparte de eso; era hija única, pero tenía primos para aburrir.

No le interesaban los temas cómo la vida y la muerte, lo paranormal, tan sólo se limitaba a salir con sus amigas y hablar de los chicos guapos de la institución, que no escaseaban. Por cierto, Rin se echó varios novios, pero no duraron lo suficiente y algunos eran tan pervertidos que a la semana ya decían "Oye, ¿nos liamos?", otros sólo tonteaban y no iban del besito, lo suficiente para pijotear por instagram.

Al final, el recreó llegó y los alumnos se agolpaban para respirar algo de aire fresco, aunque al final siempre se metían a clases por el viento tan cortante que hacía fuera.

¡Mirad, está nevando! - Gritó Miku agarrándose a Luka, a quien por poco se le caen las gafas rojizas que llevaba.

Rin no hacía caso a sus amigas, estaba absorta en los mensajes extraños que le llegaban a su teléfono móvil. No tenían significado alguno, el número era desconocido y el contenido era tan sólo números. Pensó que sería algún tonto que quería tomarla el pelo, cerró el móvil y lo guardó en su mochila. Luego, se fue con sus amigas.

No leyó el último mensaje que le llegó, el cual decía: " Llama a tus padres ahora y diles que no paren en la gasolinera a las afueras de Osaka, o te arrepentirás." ]

{ . . . }

El vaho se formaba en la ventana gracias al vapor del capuccino caliente, Rin Kagamine observaba el cielo estrellado de Berlín desde la ventana de su amplia habitación en la casa de sus abuelos.

Tres años, tres largos años pasaron del accidente que la dejó marcada de por vida y huérfana, teniendo cómo única opción de seguir viviendo la oportunidad de convivir junto con sus abuelos. Nunca se percató del mensaje que le llegó al móvil, puesto que minutos después la llamó el director de la escuela y la anunció, con todo el tacto que pudo, que sus padres ya no estaban con ella.

Ni se despidió de sus amigas, tan sólo cogió un autobús hacia al aeropuerto y cogió una cabina de teléfono, marcando el número de sus abuelos para desahogarse. Una semana después, ya estaba en Berlin junto con lo que quedaba de familia.

Tres años pueden parecer poco, pero en realidad para ella fueron largos y tortuosos, la Rin Kagamine activa y con carácter se había convertido en una muchacha fría y agresiva con todo aquel que quisiese acercar más de la cuenta. El cambio de ambiente fue muy radical, y tuvo que aprender el idioma sí o sí.

Extrañaba a su yo sociable de antes, a las amigas que hace años que no veía ni sabía absolutamente nada de ellas, los buenos momentos acuchillaban su consciencia arrepintiéndose cada vez más de la acción que tomó sin consultar a nadie, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

Eran las nueve de la noche y se encontraba cansada, su pelo estaba mojado y algo enmarañado porque acababa de salir de la ducha, y dos grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos entrecerrados, azules y ahora grises por las depresiones, se asomaban. Ya no se arreglaba cómo antes, su aspecto le daba más bien igual, añadiendo que llevaba un camisón que tenía casi treinta años de su tatarabuela, y que hace tan sólo aproximadamente tres años le daba asco hasta ver.

Había dejado todos sus gustos de lado, para ahogarse en la tristeza, sus amistades, la esperanza de comenzar de nuevo.

A sorbos cortos, se bebió el café y se puso a ver una película romántica hasta que se quedó dormida en el sofá. Mañana cumpliría 19 años.

[ . . . ]

* * *

Éste capítulo es EXTREMADAMENTE corto, lo sé ;_; No me culpen, es un prólogo y ya (?). A partir del capítulo primero verdadero las cosas se pondrán más interesantes, ¿cuál será la identidad de Len en ésta historia? ¿Y ése extraño mensaje en el teléfono de Rin? ¿Por qué Luka lleva gafas? (?) Todas esas preguntas y muchas más serán respondidas en el transcurso de la historia, que por cierto, es la primera que subo c:

¡Espero que les haya gustado!

Se aceptan sugerencias, bitches.


	2. Solsticio

**Winter.**

**Resúmen:** Rin era una estudiante de secundaria popular, sin muchas metas en su vida. Un día, luego de que parte de su familia muera en un accidente de tráfico, se va a vivir con sus abuelos a Alemania. Tres años después, unos extraños sueños la amargan y decide volver otra vez al lugar dónde comenzó todo.

**Pairing: **LenxRin (incesto o no, es un secreto (?)), demás aparecerán por el transcurso de la historia.

**Advertencia:** Ni Vocaloid, ni los personajes utilizados en ésta historia son de mi propiedad.

**Capítulo 1: Solsticio**

Rin se despertó, con pereza, intentó abrir los párpados que cubrían sus ojos azulados. Se ayudó apretando sus manos contra éstos y frotandoselos, poco a poco fue separando éstos, mientas que intentó acostumbrarse a la luz del mediodía. Era el día 22 de diciembre, ése día era el Solsticio de invierno en Alemania, y también justamente el día de su nacimiento. Estiró sus brazos hacia el techo de color vino, y saltó de su cama lentamente.

Apartó más de lo que estaban las cortinas para observar las calles de Berlín, blanquecinas por la nevada de la noche anterior que cuajó más de lo previsto, dejando la capital de un color blanco puro. En las terrazas cercanas podían verse decoraciones de navidad y algunos Santa Claus de peluche colgando en ventanas.

La época 'esperanzadora' del año, en el que comenzaba uno nuevo en la zona Europea y todos los males se dejaban atrás. Parece que ella era una excepción, porque ni yendo mil veces al confesionario de la iglesia sus males lograron ser calmados.

Se vistió con una blusa blanca conjuntada con un corsé ajustado a su figura, que aunque no tuviese mucho de 'ahí arriba', sus curvas tampoco eran malas y su cuerpo menos. A pesar de que ahora estuviese más delgada, era algo de tradición mantener un buen cuerpo para no espantar a las visitas.

Lo siguiente fue unos pantalones vaqueros algo rotos en la rodilla y unas botas con poco tacón, perfectas para las calles heladas.

Bajó las escaleras, ni apurada. Ese día no tenía universidad y aunque la tuviese, no iría. Era normal ver a la rubia ausente durante todo el invierno. Aquella época la utilizaba para pensar en sus cosas -que se resumía en estar todo el día durmiendo-.

Faltaban ya varias horas para su verdadero cumpleaños, exactamente a las cinco de la tarde -eran las nueve-, así que bajó al salón y al no encontrarse a nadie, supuso que sus abuelos seguirían durmiendo. Quería mucho a éstos últimos, ella pensaba que se sacrificaron demasiado por ella, ya que la adolescente nunca vio demasiadas veces a sus abuelos debido a la lejanía, pero eso no quitaba el amor que sentía por la poca familia que le quedaba.

Recogió su abrigo de cuero y bolso, y se dispuso a salir de su hogar.

. . .

_Las calles eran heladas, pero no son comparables al frío que sentía la muchacha en su interior, no sólo físicamente, si no emocionalmente. Su color azulado bajo sus lindos ojos azules, ahora sin color, se asemejaba a un lago precioso en la antigüedad, pero ahora tan duro cómo el hielo._

_. . ._

El sonido de la suela del zapato resonaba secamente por las calles asoladas, si bien Berlín era una ciudad con muchos habitantes, la gente aprovechaba los automóviles para ir a trabajar y así no cortarse la piel con el frío mañanero. Era una mañana nublada, y a ratos amenzaba con volver a nevar o llover.

Las tiendas a ambos lados de la calle llamaba la atención de la muchacha, que siempre veía los escaparates de la tiendas de moda, que en su juventud estaría loca por comprar, pero que ahora no encontraba una motivación exacta para gastar dinero, y quién sabría si luego lo necesitaría de urgencia.

Algo llamó la atención de la rubia, un hombre alto, con pintas algo extrañas pero no de ser un vagabundo, se acercó a ella sonriente y con un acento que reconocía perfectamente pero que ahora mismo no se acordaba, comenzó a hablarle en un regular alemán preguntando que si sabía dónde se encontraba la Potsdamer Platz. Rin analizó al hombre, mucho más alto que ella, de arriba a abajo. Portando una gabardina blanca y azulada y una bufanda del mismo color, el peliazul llevaba en sus facciones un gesto amable en su rostro asiático.

A Rin le entraron ganas de hablar en su idioma materno, pero decidió contestarlo secamente, las indicaciones del lugar hacia dónde quería ir el turista.

No supo por qué, una punzada apareció en su pecho. Ignoró ésto último y siguió caminando. El gusanillo del hambre en su estómago comenzó a picarle, y aunque quiso aguantar hasta llegar a casa, la falta de alimento en su vientre le ganó, haciendo caer en la cafetería más cercana, con toques rústicos. Cogió asiento en la barra, posando su bolso en su regazo y esperar a que la chica encargada le pidiese el pedido.

Una mujer unos años mayor que ella, con el pelo negro liso e increíblemente largo, de piel pálida y ojos oscuros, con rostro maquillado, sonrió levemente al ver a la rubia.

-¡Bienvenida! Soy Mew, dígame su pedido y enseguida se lo traigo. - Exclamó animada.

-Un capuccino con algo de azúcar, por favor. - Respondió Kagamine, fríamente.

-Enseguida se lo traigo, señorita.- Respondió la chica, dándose media vuelta y dirigiéndose a la barra de cafés. Mientras tanto, Rin se acomodó el abrigo que la tapaba, notaba cómo su calor corporal bajaba y subía alborotado, ¿qué la pasaba? ¿Habría enfermedo?

La vista comenzó a hacerse nublada, y ni hablar de las nauseas y ganas de vomitar que la invadían, tuvo que agarrarse a la silla para no caerse de ésta, pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles, cayendo cómo un cuerpo sin vida sobre el suelo, espantando a varios clientes.

-¡Que alguien llame a una ambulancia!- Gritó la camarera Mew, pidiendo auxilio. Había tirado todo el café, pero era más importante una vida que una taza de porcelana.

...

_Hola._

Rin abrió los ojos, no sentía dolor ni pena, ni siquiera tristeza o nerviosismo, estaba desconcertada, pero no sentía confusión ni desorientación, es cómo si supiese todo pero a la vez nada. Estiró su brazo hacia el suelo, uno completamente blanco al igual que las paredes y el horizonte. No sabía distinguir si era techo o cielo, pero todo era blanco y hacía frio. Su piel se le erizaba al contacto de la poca temperatura, pero a la vez se estaba reconfortante.

_Hola._

Alzó la cabeza al frente, había un figura de un muchacho de espaldas a ella, pero podía distinguir que llevaba un pijama negro -al contrario que ella, que ahora que se miraba, vestía uno grisáceo claro- el muchacho era rubio, con una coleta medio alta sujetando su cabello.

- ¿Quién eres? - Preguntó ella.

- Te echamos de menos. - De la nada, a su lado apareció Luka, pero con apariencia más madura. Su pelo rosáceo había sido más largo con el tiempo debido que ahora tocaba el suelo, vestía un camisón blanco.

-No creo que me perdonarais.- Respondió la rubia, con la cabeza gacha y tono apenado.

-¿Quién dijo eso?- Preguntó una voz familiar, la peliverde abrazó a la rubia por la espalda. Rin sonrió levemente.

-¡Vuelve!- Miku saltó encima de ella, cómo si tuviese una rabieta infantil.

Rin volvió a sonreir, mientras una lágrima rozó su mejilla.

_¿Quién eres? _

_Dimelo tu._

...

A pesar del cansancio, su cuerpo pudo aguantar el repentino bote que había ocasionado al saltar de la cama. Una cama que reconocía, al igual que su habitación. Estaba sudando, y se encontraba tan caliente y tan fría que pensaba que se derritiría y congelaría al mismo tiempo. A su lado, su abuela la abrazó con mueca de preocupación.

-¡Cariño, al fin te despiertas!- Exclamó su abuela, medio llorando en su hombro.

-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado durmiendo?- Preguntó ella sin cortarse un pelo, aunque sus abuelos ya se acostumbraron a su nueva actitud, eso no era normal en ella.

-Cerca de tres días... Rin, estás sudando, será mejor que te traiga una manzanilla o algo...-

-Abuela, me voy a Japón.- Ignoró su comentario, se encontraba fatal, pero si no lo decía ahora no lo haría nunca.

-¿Qué? Cariño, estás mal, necesitas descansar... Además, ya no te queda nada en Japón, no tienes familia, ni siquiera amigos...

-¡No decidas mi jodido futuro, he estado descansando por tres años y te parece poco! ¡Quiero rehacer mi vida, déjame irme de aquí!

La mujer de tercera edad la observó con ojos tristones, Rin calmó su rostro y acarició el rostro de la mujer mayor.

-Estaré bien, no te preocupes.- Intentó sonreir con lo que le quedó de fuerzas. Apartó su mano y se acomodó en el lecho. - Por ahora dormiré, pero me iré éste fin de semana.

La mujer mayor quiso replicar, pero al final se dio cuenta de que ya no la podría convencer, era una chica mayor ya, y no estaría bien seguir guiándola, ahora mismo debería buscar su propio camino sola.

- Feliz cumpleaños, querida.

-Gracias.

Cuando su abuela se fue, la cumpleañera atrasada observó por el ventanal al lado de su cama la que sería de las últimas noches que pasaría en Berlín, y las últimas noches que vería el cielo estrellado a altas horas de la madrugada, por culpa de la contaminación que se esparcía por sus calles.

**Unos pocos días después.**

Se acomodó la boina que tapaba parte de su cabello encima de su cabeza, había estado esperando en el aeropuerto cerca de varias horas, ahora tendría que aguantar un viaje largo y con mareos hasta su hogar: Japón. Ahora que lo pensaba, no avisó a ninguna de sus amigas de su ida y tampoco lo hizo de su vuelta. Cogió su teléfono móvil antes de despegar y cuando aún tenía cobertura, metiéndose en internet y tecleando en google: Hatsune Miku.

Uno de los links enviaban a facebook, hizo click y observó el perfil, no había cambiado nada. Lo que más le extrañó fue el ver aquél "Está en una relación con...". No pudo terminar de leer la frase porque una azafata avisó que apagasen los móviles.

Se ajustó los cascos de su MP3, cerrando los ojos, concentrándose para pensar en el muchacho inmóvil de su sueño.

Todavía creo que hago los capítulos muy cortos :c

Gracias a la personita que me dejó aquel review! Le respondo con un muchas gracias c: (?

Espero que les haya gustado, sigue siendo un poco aburrido, pero a partir del próximo capítulo las cosas irán mejorando. :3


End file.
